Evil Minions
The Evil Minions are characters that appeared in Despicable Me 2. Originally Gru's Minions, these purple creatures are the product of the extreme mutation caused by the PX-41 serum entering their body. Appearance When the Minions were mutated by the PX-41, they were transformed into vicious, mindless, destructive monsters that are completely indestructible, and will eat anything in their path. The Evil Minions are very different from regular Minions, having purple skin, long arms, wild bushy purple hair, and crooked teeth. They are also wild, and don't usually speak, as much as they scream most of the time. Plot Soon after stealing the Arctic PX-41 lab, El Macho and Dr. Nefario began to kidnap the Minions. Sometime later, the first Evil Minions were created when Kevin and Tom were injected with the PX-41. The rest of the Minions soon became the Evil Minions and were stuffed into rockets that would land in New York, Paris, Tokyo, and one other city. Fortunately, Dr. Nefario created an antidote (PX-47) and mixed it in with the awful-tasting jelly Gru was developing, and utilizing a rapid fire delivery system, returning all the transformed Minions to normal. A single Evil Minion still somehow escaped and appeared at Gru and Lucy's wedding. Abilities The Purple Minions, are, for all intents and purposes, indestructible, as Kevin (as a evil minion) was hit with a flame thrower and a gun, and was unharmed, struck with an ax and a police car, with no damage, (even eating the ax and car), and even swallowing a bomb and containing the explosion with no problem at all. Gallery Kelivn.png|Kevin (as an evil minion) attacking Gru's house. Kelvin.png|Kevin as an evil minion. Imageminion.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-8-.jpg Despicable Me 2 Mini-Minions figures in cereal boxes part 2.jpg Despicable Me 2 Mini-Minions figures in cereal boxes part 1.jpg Despicable Me 2 Evil Minion.jpeg Purple Minion.png|Purple Minion at the end Despicable Me 2 Go-Gurt.jpg BRZrfJQCQAABL9d.jpg Despicable Me 2 Attack of the Evil Minions!.jpg Despicable Me 2 Battle Pods Good Vs. Evil.jpg|Battle Pods Good Vs. Evil Despicable Me 2 Does Not Play Well With Others.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho's Lair.jpg|In the right hand side, there is a purple minion with a magnet Despicable Me 2 Evil Minion and Minion Movie Poster.jpg th-1.jpeg|A Evil Minion Plush toy Roar.jpeg|Evil Minion,Stuart and Dave Minions_and_Evil_mnions.jpeg Evil Minions.jpg Roaaaarrr.jpg No to purple minions.png|No Evil Minion Roaaaaãr.jpg Evil Minions!!!!!.jpg Aaaahhhh.jpg Go Minions undercover.jpg Videos Trivia *Not all minions were under the PX-41, some of the minions include Dave,Stuart, Lance, Tim, Carl, etc. *Some evil minions have more hair than others. *It is unknown if it is Phil or Tom who is the first minion to be mutated into an evil minion because they are both wearing Maid Suits. *Ironically the normal minion were referred to as Gru's evil minions in the first film. *All the Evil Minions change their uniform, except Phil who was still on his maid uniform instead of a black overall with a white "M" as a logo. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Minions Category:Minions Category:One-time Characters Category:Gru's Minions Category:Antagonists Category:Notable Minions